On refait la scène
by Sans-tambours
Summary: Cette fanfiction se situe à l’épisode 3x06, quand Jude et Tommy sont au studio désaffecté. Ils font tout les deux un baby-foot, on refait la scène après ce moment la.


On refait la scène

_**On refait la scène !**_

Cette fanfiction se situe à l'épisode 3x06, quand Jude et Tommy sont au studio désaffecté.

Ils font tout les deux un baby-foot, on refait la scène après ce moment la.

_Résumer de la scène :_

_Jude : on devrait peut être répéter nan ?_

_Tommy : ça c'est une attitude de perdante !_

_Jude : oh … jt'ai eu … c'est moi qu'ai gagné c'est moi qu'ai gagné ! oh euh_

_Tommy : qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

_Jude : en ce moment j'ai des crampes à chaque fois que je m'amuse … parce que Patsy ne peut plus le faire._

_Tommy : je sais que tu tente de réparer ce qui c'est passer mais planifier cette évènement d'ici samedi … c'est difficile !_

_Jude : oué c'est sur mais j'ai une arme secrète qui tommy ! et elle peut organiser ça en dormant !_

_Tommy : ooooouuuuhhhhh_

Jude et Tommy étaient entrain de faire une partie de baby-foot au studio désaffecté. Il l'avait emmener ici pour se défouler.

Jude : On devrait peut être répéter nan ?

Tommy : Ca c'est une attitude de perdante !

Jude : Oh … Jt'ai eu ! C'est moi qu'ai gagné, c'est moi qu'ai gagné ! _Jude porta sa main jusqu'à son ventre _Aie euh …

Tommy : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il avait dit cela en se redressant. Il s'approcha de Jude, se plaça devant elle et mit sa main sur la sienne.

Jude : En ce moment j'ai des crampes à chaque fois que je m'amuse … parce que Patsy ne peut plus le faire.

Tommy : _Il la regarda dans les yeux_ Laisse moi voir !

Elle enleva sa main pour laisser celle de Tommy sur son chemisier. Il se plaça derrière Jude et passa sa main en dessous du vêtement de celle-ci. Elle frissonna à ce contact. Il déplaça sa main sur le ventre de Jude en essayant de trouver où elle avait mal.

Tommy : C'est ici ?

Jude : _Toujours surprise de ce geste de la part de Tommy _Euh … non … part la !

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, elle mit sa main sur celle de Tommy et la déplaça vers l'endroit requit. Jude avait toujours mal mais essayer de ne pas bouger pour éviter de briser se contact. Tommy commença à la masser faisant de son mieux pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il s'arrêta après quelques minutes voyant que Jude s'était détendu et n'avait plus l'air d'avoir mal.

Tommy : ça va mieux ?

Jude : Oui merci …

Mais une nouvelle crampe la fit se courber en deux, sous l'effet de la surprise et bien sûr de la douleur. Tommy commençait à s'inquiéter. Il l'emmena s'allonger sur le canapé et s'accroupit à côté de celui-ci.

Tommy : Jude tu es sur que ça va ?

Jude : oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller ! _Elle laissa échappé un petit gémissement de douleur puis porta sa main jusqu'à son ventre._

Tommy : je ne croit pas non ! Je vais appeler un médecin !

Jude : Non je t'assure ça va aller, pas besoin !

Tommy : Jude …

Jude : Tommy … je ne peux pas, il y a le concert de bienfaisance dans 3 jours !

Tommy : oui mais si tu es comme ça, ça n'est pas la peine !

Jude : Tommy, c'est bon, je vais bien je t'assure ! regarde je peux même me lever ! _Elle commença à essayer de se lever mais ses douleurs l'en dissuadèrent très vite._

Tommy : je pense que tu devrait rester allongé. _Il remit sa main à l'endroit où elle était placé quelques minutes avant. Il se lui massa le ventre en espérant que les douleurs de Jude s'arrête._

Cela faisait 5 bonnes minutes que Tommy avait entrepris de masser le ventre de Jude, et elle s'entait la douleur disparaître petit à petit. Voyant que Jude commençait à s'endormir, il dévia un peu de son but initiale pour venir caresser le ventre de celle-ci. Il voulait qu'elle s'endorme parce qu'il s'avait pertinemment qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à dormir depuis la mort de Patsy. De son côté, Jude avait bien senti que Tommy ne lui massait plus le ventre mais n'aurait protester pour rien au monde. Elle tomba bientôt dans les bras de Morphée.

Tommy l'ayant remarqué, s'arrêta à contre cœur. Il se leva et passa un coup de fil.

?? : Halo ?

Tommy : Sadie, c'est Tommy !

Sadie : Tommy ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Si tu m'appelles c'est qu'il y a forcement quelque chose !

Tommy : Ne t'inquiète pas, y a rien ! Je voulais juste te prévenir de ne pas attendre ta sœur ce soir !

Sadie : Quoi mais pourquoi ?

Tommy : Elle dort là !

Sadie : Hein ? Mais il est 17h je te signale ! Tommy, tu me cache quelque chose je la sais !

Tommy : Ecoute, Jude avait mal au ventre, elle s'est allongé et s'est endormi !

Sadie : Ok, j'espère qu'elle n'a rien sinon je te tue !

Tommy : Sadie …

Sadie : Ok mais n'oublie comme même pas de la réveiller Casanova !

Sur ceux elle raccrocha avant que Tom n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Il retourna auprès de Jude qui avait un sommeil un peu trop agité à son goût.

Jude : Non … Attend-moi … Patsy !!

Elle se réveilla en sursaut

Tommy : Jude, est-ce que ça va ?

Jude,_ les larmes aux yeux_ : Tommy … _elle fondit en larme dans ses bras_

Tommy : Jude, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas _il lui caressa les cheveux_

Jude : Je n'en peux plus de ces cauchemars

Tommy : Tu veux en parler ?

Jude : Non ça va aller

Tommy : Sûr ?

Jude : Hum Hum !

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Jude ne brise ce silence.

Jude : Il faut que je retourne à G-Major, Sadie va s'inquiéter si elle ne me voit pas arriver et je dois aussi répéter …

Tommy : tu dois surtout te reposer ! J'ai appeler Sadie, je lui ai dit que je te ramènerais.

Jude : Tommy, il faut que je répète, le concert, c'est Samedi si tu n'a pas oublié !

Tommy : Jude … tu ne va jamais tenir à se rythme là ! Il faut que tu dormes.

Jude : D'accord, il est quelle heure là ?

Tommy : Il est 17h !

Jude : _soupirant_ Sadie ne rentre pas avant 18h, elle a prévue une soirée avec Qwest, mon père est en voyage d'affaire, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer Tommy !

Il posa son front sur celui de Jude

Tommy : repose toi ici !

Jude : reste avec moi s'il te plait, ces rêves me font vraiment peur !

Tommy la regarda dans les yeux, il vit un regard effrayé, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça

Tommy : _Souriant _Bien sûr Jude !

Jude : Merci

Elle se rallongea sur le canapé, et Tommy la regarda tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Jude souria, elle adorait ces petits geste tendre de la part de Tommy. Il releva la tête a quelques centimètres de son visage. Ils se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux. Et sans que Jude ne s'y attende, elle sentit les lèvres de Tommy sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser Doux et emplit d'amour, mais trop court au goût de Jude. Il s'allongea derrière elle, et la pris par la taille. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_**FIN**_

Voilà j'espère que vous aimez, laissez des reviews please !!


End file.
